Broken Pieces
by anotherrrfangirl
Summary: she was taught not to talk to speak to strangers but could this stranger put her back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I've been thinking of writing a fiction but i haven't posted before. I'd like to think there would be fans of Carla although Carla's leaving, I'm unsure of the ratings but trying to learn a little more about where this should be, I've taken a guess but it might move. I think i better point out that the bit in italics at the beginning is part of a song and the bit in the fiction that's in italics is a flashback. Not sure what more so say so i hope you like it.**

 **Broken Pieces**

 _"You are beautiful in every single way."_

A 15 year old girl, pregnant. Dirty. Slapper. Can't keep her legs closed. She knew what people were saying about her and though she guessed that with their comments they liked to think they knew her situation she knew they didn't, they hadn't a clue about it.

The floorboard creaked outside of Carla's room and her hands clutched at the sheet that covered her small frame so tightly her nails pressed into the palm of her hand through the sheet. She desperately tried to pretend being settled, though her heart hammering in her chest and the way her body shook made sure to let her know she wasn't, not that she had to be reminded. As the door opened and the light from the landing was let into her room she bit the inside of her mouth so hard she was sure she'd made it bleed but as the voice came from the doorway the panic she'd felt began to subside and after hesitating she turned and pushed herself into a sitting position, though continued to hold the sheet over her as Catherine made her way into the room and sat beside her. She was a friend of Sharon's and someone who had been around for as long as she could remember. She placed her hand over Carla's and used her thumb to stroke the skin on the back of her hand in a soothing manner as she spoke to her, her voice gentle and soothing to match that of her touch.

"Frank called, they're on their way back, I think they were going to try and find somewhere else to stay but there'd been a change of plan or something so I'll stay here with you until they get back."

"What are you telling me for?"

"I thought you should know, and I think there's a conversation you should be having with them." As she spoke, Catherine reached out and brushed her hand over Carla's swollen stomach, the neat bump hidden by the sheet covering her.

"Please don't make me tell them..." she whispered, the pleading in her tone unmistakeable as she spoke.

"You've got to baby."

Carla didn't answer and bit her lip as it quivered knowing if she tried to speak that she wouldn't be able to hold back the sob she'd been trying so hard to. Catherine squeezed her hand before moving from where she'd been sitting with her and after leaving the room she closed the door and Carla kicked out, at what she wasn't sure but the emotions she felt were getting too much for her. She turned and pushed herself into the pillow and couldn't stop the sob that had been in the back of her throat from escaping as she did, her whole body wracked with shakes as she sobbed to herself.

.

Catherine leaned against the old kitchen table after leaving Carla's room and slumped against it, she completely understood why Carla didn't like the thought of talking to Sharon about being pregnant but she knew she should know, regardless of being unsure of what use she would be and regardless of knowing Carla thinking she could have the baby on her own she knew she could probably do with all the help she could get. She cared for the girl, she hadn't been able to have children of her own and since Sharon had introduced them as Carla had been a baby she'd fallen in love with her as a tot and more so since she'd grown and they'd gotten to know each other. Carla hadn't told her about the pregnancy, but had spoken more openly to her about it than she'd thought she would have after Catherine had gone into her room not knowing she'd been changing.

She pulled on a pair of leggings with an oversized shirt that went to her thighs and a pair of flat shoes after throwing everything she could get her hands on into the biggest bag she owned and after sitting on it, she'd managed to get it closed without breaking the zip though she thought if she'd put anything else into it she probably would have. Carla got her coat and shrugged it on before fastening it and after getting the bag she'd put her things into she stepped out of her room and strategically made her way to the stairs and then the door, being careful not to step on the boards she knew made noises. As she reached the front door she unlocked it quietly, though as the keys rattled together she flinched and paused as she was unsure of whether Catherine would have heard her but after there was no other movement she stepped outside and closed the door slowly and quietly before turning and hurrying along the path. She folded her arms around herself in a protective manner as the cold wind hit against her skin harshly and whipped her hair.

Carla knew she probably wouldn't get very far walking and especially being pregnant and she knew she had to get as far away as she could from the place and the estate that she'd been born in. She shoved her hands into her pockets and pulled out some change, it was all she had and it would have to do. She continued walking and a little further along the street a taxi drove along the road and she gestured for it to pull over, which it did. She opened the door and got inside, appreciating being out of the cold and after closing the door the driver spoke, his gruff voice and harsh tone making her a little uncomfortable but she thought that maybe it was her being over sensitive. "Where to love?"

"As far away from here as you can get me."

The driver frowned but shrugged nonchalantly, he doubted she'd give him any hassle and it was better than having a load of rowdy drunks in the back of his cab.

.

 _She giggled, some silly comedy show was playing and though she knew she shouldn't have been in the lounge and should have been settled in her own room it wasn't like Sharon was around to make sure she was, she was at the pub as per usual. Carla shifted in her position on the couch and stretched her legs out as she moved a blanket over her and tried to get a little more comfortable. She was unsure of how long it was she'd been there before the door opened and after turning in the direction of it she moved a little and into a sitting position and then moved to stand and leave but as she did, he placed his hand on her arm. "Don't rush out on my account."_

 _"I'm not supposed to be in here."_

 _"Don't you like this show?"_

 _Carla hesitated, unsure of whether it was some kind of trick question, was he trying to catch her on the hop and then lose his temper about her not doing as she'd been told? "I guess..."_

 _"I tell you what, why don't you stay there until it's finished, I won't tell if you don't."_

 _She offered a small smile before moving back to the couch and as she did Frank moved to sit beside her, he was another of Sharon's boyfriends and though Carla hadn't had a lot to do with him, from what she did know of him she thought he was nice enough. Having another guy move in wasn't something Sharon thought she should talk to Carla about and rather tell her he was whether she liked it or not, regardless of her having not known him that much before they'd embarked on a romance._

 _Carla wasn't sure of what changed but as the credits for the show that had been playing rolled she suddenly found herself feeling uncomfortable and due to that she shuffled so that there was a larger gap between them on the couch and swung her legs around to stand but before she got to her feet she felt a hand on her thigh and not only did she know it was completely inappropriate but he held her harder than was necessary. She moved her hand to his to push it away but he held her tighter and slid his hand further along her thigh._

 _"Frank..." she whispered and her voice was shaky as she spoke, but almost before she'd got the words from her mouth he more his finger to her lips to shush her._

 _She found her body frozen, and though she'd doubted she'd have been able to move him if it hadn't been she couldn't move as his hands did, and to places that they shouldn't have been, she didn't know what was happening, but she did, she knew she should shout, kick and hit but she couldn't, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, nothing. Was this her fault? Was she encouraging him by being unmoving? She felt dirty, tainted. His hands were forceful as he gripped her shoulders and pushed her back against the couch his grip on her so tight she knew that he'd leave marks on her delicate skin..._

.

She'd settled into the corner of the cab and guessed she must have drifted off but she was startled as she was shook, the driver holding her in the same place Frank had made her move her hand to her mouth as she wretched. The cab driver had stopped the cab and he was stood with the door open on the side Carla was leant against as he'd tried to rouse her, though none too gently. She pushed against him and sat back a little trying to create a larger gap between them as he spoke, his voice gruff and uncaring as he did. "Before I take you anywhere else you owe me."

"I've got it, in my bag..."

He stepped back and leant against the cab with his arms folded as she pulled her bag from where it had been in the cab beside her and rested it in her lap as she moved her hand to open the zip but as the cab driver was distracted by something behind him she began to run, though given the heavy bag she was carrying and given that being pregnant she didn't get very far before he'd realised what she'd done and chased after her, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her against a wall roughly as he did. "You've got to be quicker than that if you're going to try and do a runner on me you scheming little-"

She cried out and moved her hand to her stomach and the bump that had been covered by her shirt wasn't as the material was pulled tighter around it as she clutched at it with her hand. "Get off of her." It was a voice she didn't recognise but she appreciated it and it got the drivers attention who let go of her wrist and turned in the direction of the other man who was walking over to them. He was slim and she guessed quite handsome, she couldn't tell what colour his hair was given the lack of lighting but he wore a pair of trousers with smart shoes and a long coat, something she silently decided suited him.

"Do you like intimidating women?" He snapped as he reached them.

"She owes me money." The driver growled and turned to Carla who slumped a little and slid with her back against the wall to the cold hard floor.

"Here." The stranger put his hand into his pocket and threw a note at the driver before speaking again. "Get lost."

He scurried away and after making sure he'd left he turned to Carla and crouched so he was of a similar height to her. "I'm Nick and I'm no expert here darling but I think you're in labour..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to each of you who left a comment, i was unsure of whether there would be any interest in this story. I wasn't so pleased with this chapter but regardless of changing and editing things I couldn't get it to fit if that makes sense so I hope you like it.**

Chapter Two.

 _"I might have nowhere else to go, but I know that i can not go home."_

Labour? She couldn't be in labour, could she? She wasn't supposed to be pregnant and she hadn't spoken to anyone about it so it wasn't like she knew whether she should have been having the baby or not and though she knew she'd tried not to think about being pregnant after she'd known, she hadn't so much as thought about trying to get the pill beforehand, it didn't occur to her, it shouldn't have had to have been something she should have thought about and considered. Nick reached out to put his hand on her arm but she flinched and pulled her arm back which made him back away a little, he didn't like the thought of startling her but he knew he couldn't leave her either. Her body relaxed a little as he backed away and she ran her hand over the material of the shirt that was over her bump and after doing so she spoke to the handsome stranger. "I think it was a twinge..." He stood and reached out to her to offer his hand, which after some hesitation, she took and moved so she was standing herself. "I should probably go..."

"Go where?"

Carla frowned "back to my place."

Nick was unconvinced but nodded anyway. "Take care."

Carla gave a small wave before she turned to walk away from him, being unsure of what else she was supposed to do, and had assumed Nick had gone his own way back to wherever it was he'd been going before he'd gotten rid of the cab driver for her. She walked along the Street past a Bistro and on getting to the corner where a salon was she moved to sit on the bench outside of it and let a satisfactory sigh pass her lips as she took the weight from her feet. She lifted her bag from the floor to put it onto the bench beside her but before she'd managed to put it there someone sat beside her and as she turned she knew that someone was Nick. Carla had thought about speaking to him but before a single word could leave her lips he spoke her to her, his tone filled with concern which wasn't something she was used to and especially not from the person who was supposed to be more concerned about her than anyone else.

"You haven't got anywhere to go, have you?" he spoke softly, he knew she hadn't and he guessed that was why he'd followed her to know where she was going, she hadn't been able to pay for a cab so how was she going to afford to stay somewhere else or have her own place as she'd told him?

Carla fiddled with the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing and shifted uncomfortably after Nick had spoken, she didn't have anywhere else to go and she didn't know what she was supposed to do but she was apprehensive of admitting it and especially as he knew she was pregnant and she didn't know anything about him. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again with not having any sort of idea of what she was supposed to say to him. She guessed he was somewhat of a decent guy after getting rid of the cab driver for her but putting her trust in people she did know wasn't something that came easy to Carla and especially not people she didn't. Nick knew she was struggling and guessed her answer, or lack of an answer, told him what he'd previously thought as she'd walked away from him. He turned in her direction and was about to ask her more about why she didn't have anywhere to go but after undoing his coat he wrapped it around Carla who was shivering and after doing so he moved his hand to take her bag from her gently before he moved to put his arm around her, though let it fall as she moved away from him and appeared to almost try and make herself smaller than she was. "I thought you could maybe do with a drink or something? But before that I think I should know your name."

"It's Carla. Why are you doing this?" She whispered, though after some hesitation.

Nick shrugged "call me a nice guy." He teased, and the playfulness of his tone received a small smile from Carla who moved from where she'd been and over to beside him.

"Lead the way nice guy." Was her response and he smiled and chuckled to himself as he made his way to his apartment with Carla.

.

Frank sat in the armchair of the main room of the place where he had been staying with Carla and Sharon and had a glass of Whiskey in his hand which he had rested in the arm of the chair, his lips were pursed and he was barely in control of the anger that was bubbling inside of him. He'd been furious since the words had left Catherine's mouth that Carla had left, she had told him she was in her room and he'd told her to go and get her but after she'd gone back into the room she'd informed both him and Sharon that she wasn't there and that most of her things had gone. Frank was furious she'd left, she was his little play thing and he thought of it as an insult to him that she'd left regardless of what he'd done to her. He had only gone away for a break with Sharon to keep her sweet, she'd been whining about him not being interested in her and though he knew she had a point and that it wasn't her he was interested in, he didn't like the thought of her knowing that and knew if she did he'd be out and that meant being away from Carla.

She was his and after her antics he thought she to be taught that and silently vowed to find her.

.

Nick knew he had a lot of questions about the girl who was in his apartment having a bath and though he knew some people would have probably thought he was stupid for letting a girl he knew nothing about, a girl who was pregnant and who he guessed had left wherever she'd been in a hurry into his apartment, he knew he couldn't have left her with knowing she didn't have anywhere to go and there was something about her that drew him to her, he was unsure of exactly what that was, but it was something. Nick drummed his fingers on the expensive marble of the kitchen counter after flicking the switch of the kettle for it to boil but as it did he frowned to himself and silently doubted what drink Carla could have if she was pregnant so went over to the island in the kitchen that had the same marble on it that was on the kitchen counter and opened his laptop to search it.

Carla was laid in bubbles and she was unsure of whether she'd been more relaxed, she'd had some more pain in her stomach but thought it was twinges or the baby kicking. She ran the pads of her fingertips over her stomach gently and though she knew she hadn't thought about what she might have done after leaving the estate, she hadn't thought about meeting someone like Nick that was for sure. She didn't know whether he was thinking of getting something in return from her after he'd let her into his apartment and the thought of it made her uneasy. She wasn't used to someone doing something for her without thinking of themselves and she couldn't fathom a convincing reason as to why he would and especially with them not knowing each other. She lounged around in the bath a little but as she moved to stand she felt a gush of water from between her legs and swallowed hard, it couldn't be could it? She doubled over and held the side of the with her hand tightly, the pain in her stomach almost much for her. She couldn't speak as the pain was there but after it had subsided she slowly steadied herself before she got the fluffy towel that Nick had put out for her and after wrapping it around herself she called out to him. "Nick, can you come here?"

"Are you decent?"

"urm, kind of?"

He hesitated before he stepped into the bathroom and reached out to take her hand as she stepped out of the bath, using him to help her with her balance and after she'd moved so she was standing by him she had been about to speak but it was at that point another of the pains ripped across her stomach and she moved her hand to his arm and curled her fingers around the material of the shirt he was wearing as she winced and moved so she was perched on the edge of the bath being unsure of whether she'd have been able to hold her own weight or whether she would have probably been more likely to crumple into a heap on the floor with the labour pains in her stomach. "Carla are you in labour?"

"I think my waters broke as I was about to get out of the bath..."

Nick paced the bathroom not having a clue what he was supposed to do but called for an and as he heard a sob come from her lips he turned around and knew that whether he knew what he was supposed to do or not that he had to make her think he had some kind of idea and let her know he was there for her and that she wasn't on her own. He moved to crouch to her height similarly to how he had done as he'd spoken to her and introduced himself but after hesitating a little he moved his hand to place it gently over her own. "Listen, you're not on your own and as long as you don't want me to I won't leave you but you have to move from here so let's get you somewhere a bit more comfortable."

"I don't think I can..."

"Put your weight against me, come here." He wrapped his arm around her as she held the towel around her small frame and rather than flinch away from him as she had before as he'd done the same gesture she leaned against him and let him steady her as they made their way into the main area of the apartment and after doing so she'd had to move to the couch as another contraction tore through her stomach and after it eased a little she leant back and after moving his arm from around her Nick stepped back and after giving her hand a gentle squeeze he turned to go into the room he had in the apartment but before he'd taken a step through the door Carla spoke to him. "Nick where are you going, don't leave me?"

"I'm not, stay there."

"I'm hardly in a position to go anyway am I?" she grumbled and he smiled to himself before grabbing a shirt from his room and after doing so he rushed back from his room as Carla sobbed with the pain and moved to beside her until after the pain had eased before he put the shirt around her shoulders and held it as she shrugged it on and after she'd done the buttons of it she brushed her hand over her stomach gently as she did. "Come baby, give me a break." she whispered, though it was more to herself than to him.

"I don't think they'll be far away."

As the contractions continued and got stronger Nick was beside himself with not knowing what he was supposed to do or where anyone was, he'd called and told them there was a young girl in labour and nothing, were they walking to his apartment or something? He knew Carla was exhausted and had changed position so she was on a towel on the couch with Nick rubbing her back gently trying to soothe her in any way he could think of. "I have to push." She groaned.

"Carla you can't, do not push. You can't do that until you know there's people about who know what to do. Breathe, remember, don't you do it in classes or something?"

"It'd be a bit stupid if I didn't don't you think?" she snapped.

"Can you stop with the sass? I'm not exactly in my comfort zone here."

"You should try having a baby." She told him sarcastically, though as she spoke her voice was strained with the pains that were relentless.

Nick opened his mouth to speak but before he got a word out Carla out and sucked in a breath through gritted before she began to push, her hand curled tightly around the material of Nick's shirt. As her grip loosened a little Nick took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze before he moved so that it was more comfortable for her, well, as comfortable as she could be having a baby, and though Carla was unsure about him being and knew it was something that bothered her with not knowing Nick at all, she knew that he'd done more for her than any other person she knew other than maybe Catherine and though she'd thought about telling him to get away from her and that if he thought he was going to deliver her baby as she knew nothing about him that he had another thing coming but as she got another contraction and the urge to push she decided against arguing with him, not that she was in much of a position to do so.

Nick encouraged her as much as he could though he was unsure of what he should have been saying to her and what he should have been doing but he knew he hadn't liked the thought of leaving her and he doubted she would have preferred being on her own giving birth either. Nick was speechless as she gave a last push and delivered the baby who, after some hesitation, began to cry and Carla laid back completely exhausted as he wrapped the baby in a blanket and spoke to her, his smile so wide his cheeks ached, he felt an overwhelming sense of something, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was as he held the tiny new baby though after moving back over to where Carla was as she pushed herself into more of a sitting position he carefully handed the baby over to her. "You've got a baby girl..." he whispered, before she leaned into kiss the baby gently and as she did Nick answered the knock that had sounded at the door for her to be checked after having the baby.

"You're so beautiful..." Carla whispered to the baby as she settled in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of you who left a comment on the last chapter of this, I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter Three

 _"a fragile individual"_

After being checked over and being told both herself and the baby should be fine she was told that she should be able to go home after speaking to a midwife and after Nick had been back to his apartment to get some things for both Carla and the baby girl, she'd changed the baby into a pink baby grow after she'd changed into a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt herself. She was aching, she hurt and she was tired but regardless of all of that she felt like she had so much love for the baby she held in her arms she was unsure of what to do with it. Carla knew she'd doubted whether she would have been able to love the baby after knowing she was pregnant with knowing that it wasn't like she'd gotten pregnant in a relationship and was having a baby with someone who she loved but after holding the baby who stopped wriggling and settled with her after being placed in her arms she knew it wasn't something she should have thought about, she was smitten with her. She was unsure of whether she would be able to take care of the baby as she'd have liked and as she should have and it made her nervous to think about why a midwife had to come and speak to her, of course she didn't know it was procedure and she shouldn't have had to have known.

The door to the room Carla had been in with the baby opened and as she turned Nick stepped through the door followed by the midwife who she guessed was there to talk to her, though about what she was unsure. She was perched on the edge of the as she held the baby and ran her fingers over her tiny hand gently as she turned into her touch but after the door had opened she was unsure of where to put herself and tried desperately to stop her hand from shaking though she couldn't get herself in control of her nerves. The midwife stepped into the room and before Nick could so much as put the drink he'd gotten himself onto the small table she'd wheeled it away and occupied the only seat in the room. "You're going to be able to leave after I've given you this leaflet and spoken to you but there will be someone who comes to visit you to check on the baby, and yourself." The midwife had a disapproving tone as she spoke and from her comment Carla guessed she thought she wasn't capable of taking care of the baby and though she'd doubted herself the tone of the older woman along with the comment was like a punch to the gut.

"Why, don't you think I can take care of her?" She asked, a little afraid of the answer and as the midwife spoke but completely ignored her she guessed she had her answer, she didn't think she was fit to have her baby. Did that mean she'd try and take her? A wave of nausea overcame her and she swallowed hard.

"So to arrange a visit I'll have to have your address. Where are you staying?"

Nick had moved to beside Carla and though he hadn't said anything to either of them he didn't like the manner and tone the midwife had used to speak to Carla and after she'd asked about where she was staying he turned a little as Carla shifted uncomfortably before speaking himself to answer the question and letting Carla know she had his support if not that of the other woman who should have been supporting her regardless of her personal feeling's, not that she should have had any reason to take a dislike to Carla. "She's staying at my apartment."

The midwife pushed a sheet of paper and a pen in Nick's direction which he took before she left the room without another word and Carla kissed the baby before she turned and spoke to Nick, though she was unsure of whether she'd have been able to find the words for what she'd have liked to say to him after he'd not only gotten rid of the cab driver for her but delivered her baby and stayed with her and as well as that had agreed to her staying with him without her so much as asking him. "Nick, I um, thank you, for everything. You know you didn't have to do that..." she whispered.

"I know I didn't but it's what a mate would do isn't it?"

"I think you've done more for me than a mate, and how can we be mates if we don't know anything about each other?"

"I think I know more about you than most of by other mates." he teased gently.

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"I suppose it was..." After putting the empty cup he'd been drinking from in the small bin in the room they were in he turned around after getting no response from Carla and found her putting the baby into the carseat preparing to leave and he spoke again as he'd moved her after she'd been fiddling with the handle on the car seat and struggling with it. "Come here, give me that..." He told her and though Carla was unsure of exactly how he'd changed the position of the handle before she'd spoken, he did. "If we don't know each other and if you're going to stay with me then I guess we should get to know each other so what do you think to a Nicky hot chocolate special and a chat?" he suggested.

"As long as you don't try and be funny."

Nick chuckled, "cheek."

Carla shrugged "call it a bit of friendly advice?"

Nick and closed the gap between them as she moved to hold the car seat with the baby in and after wrapping his arm gently around her shoulders her spoke, though as he did his voice was a whisper and his tone was utterly sincere rather than as it had been as they had been teasing each other. "You should be so proud of yourself Carla." He squeezed her to him gently before turning to open the door for her as they left the room and as he did he knew nothing of the subtle gesture she made to wipe her cheek with the back of her hand after a singular tear had fallen.

After arriving back at Nick's apartment Carla had settled the baby into a cot that Nick had sorted for her before going for a soak and as she did Nick put some of the things away that had been scattered around as he'd left the apartment with not liking the thought of Carla being on her own. He got her bag and put it into his room that he'd silently decided she should use until the spare room was sorted, he might have had a spare room in his apartment but that was all it was and there wasn't anything in it. As he stepped out of his room Carla stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and as she did he spoke to her. "Your stuff is in my room." He told her, waving his hand as a gesture in the direction of his room as he spoke.

Carla "why?"

"I thought you should stay in there."

"What for? Where are you going to stay?"

"You've had a baby and I'll probably use the couch. I'll try and get some stuff sorted for you in the other room and then you can do what you like with it."

"You know you don't have to do that don't you?"

"I know I don't... Go on, get changed."

"You're being very bossy Nicholas."

"Don't call me that."

She let a tiny smile pass her lips and stepped into his room which was quite a bachelor pad, it was very clean and tidy and she silently thought about whether he was tidy in general or whether he'd tidied it especially. He'd placed her bag on the floor and after getting herself a pair of pants and a sloppy fitting shirt she began to change, though moved gingerly as she did as her body was sore from having the baby though she knew she might have had her doubts about being pregnant she knew she wouldn't change the little girl and silently told herself she wouldn't let her have a childhood like what she did and would try and do anything and everything she could to make sure she didn't. As she stepped around to the side of the room to move her bag after getting changed she stepped over to where the cot was and guessed Nick had been moving more stuff around as well as the bag of her things and as she reached in and brushed her lips over the baby's nose gently and she'd been about to turn and leave the room but before she did she bit her lip gently and reached over for a pink teddy bear which she knew she hadn't gotten and guessed Nick had and as she held it to her she hesitated a little before putting it back into the corner of the cot with the baby and after leaving the room she went over to where Nick was who had been about to speak to her, though he was completely taken aback as she wrapped her arms around him for a gentle cuddle. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you, you know?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek before putting the cup he'd been holding onto the island in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her to hold her to him, he was unsure of what but there was there was something that told him to be there for her and he knew the thought of her leaving wasn't something he liked. "Don't be daft, here, get this before it gets cold, I don't make this for everyone you know?" He told her and as they both stepped back from the cuddle he reached over for a large mug which was filled with hot chocolate and had marshmallows on it with chocolate sprinkles over them.

Carla took the mug from him and raised her brow, "that's... Impressive."

"Taste it, you'll be speechless."

"What use would that be if we're supposed to be getting to know each other?"

"Oh so you think you're funny do you?"

Carla made her way over to the couch with Nick as they teased each other and answered him as they both settled on it, trying to shift to get a little more comfortable without spilling their drinks all over. "I don't think it would be that difficult to be funnier than you."

Nick nudged Carla playfully "hey rather than you insulting me I thought we were supposed to be having this chat."

"Talk to me."

"Well, I'm Nick Tilsley..." He held his hand out for her to shake as she sipped on her drink and she did. "I have a Bistro and a factory that I own, I'm single, I have this place and I make an impeccable hot chocolate." he told her which received a small smile from Carla but before she could speak again the calling tone sounded from his phone and he sighed quietly and moved from the couch as he spoke. "Let me get rid of this call."

With that he moved from the where he'd been and after he'd gone Carla hesitated a little before she moved from the position she'd been in and though she was unsure of what had made her think about her name, she guessed it was probably Nick telling her his full name as they'd been talking and she knew that with her not liking the thought of people, namely Frank, knowing where she was she'd probably have to change her's and had been unsure of what she was supposed to tell him but after he'd left the room she went over to the island that was in the kitchen and opened the laptop and searched suggested surnames. She turned a little as Nick's raised voice came from the other room which he'd gone into and she hesitated a little before turning back to the laptop but as the door opened she closed the window she'd been using and closed the lid of the laptop before she walked around the island and to the kitchen counter to put the cup she'd been using into it after she'd finished the drink Nick had made for her. He stepped out of the room and back into the main area of the apartment and after he had and made his way back over to the couch Carla went back over to where she'd previously been and spoke to him. "Was it important?"

"Not more important than you. So, where were we?"

"You were bragging about that amazing hot chocolate you made."

He smiled "so what about you then?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me about you." Nick knew he had questions about Carla he'd thought about and probably would have liked answering but he didn't like the thought of her thinking he'd suggested them chatting as a way for him to try and ask her questions about who she was, where she'd ran from and who she'd had a baby with.

"I'm Carla... Connor." She began, Connor being a name she'd found after going on Nick's laptop. "I have this friend who's let me stay with him, I don't have a business but if you can manage multiple then I don't think it could be that difficult and I've got a beautiful baby."

"You're attitude is something else."

"But you like it though don't you?"

"I think I do."

Before Carla could answer him the baby began to whimper from the other room and she turned a little before she went into Nick's room where the baby was and moved to cradle her as she rocked her gently. Nick followed her into the room and wrapped his arm around her as she leant into him. "So what are you going to call her?" He whispered, as the baby began to settle with Carla.

"I think I'm going to call her Vivien."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the people who left comments on the last chapter, I appreciate it. I was unsure of what the characterisation was like so thanks for mentioning that. Managed to get the next chapter done so here you are, hope you like it.**

Chapter Four

 _"somebody that I used to know."_

Carla had settled Vivien and found herself being unsure of what she was supposed to do, she'd been either cleaning, making bottles or cuddling her but she was in her cot and though she guessed she'd have probably gone to find Nick to talk to, as she'd been feeding Vivien she'd moved from the room they'd been using and there had been a note stuck to the fridge in the kitchen of his apartment telling her he had some things he had to do but that he'd try and be back around lunch but he hadn't been and she'd guessed he'd had more to do than he'd thought. She leant against the kitchen counter and hesitated, fiddling with the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing before she moved herself over to the bathroom and began to run herself a bath and after quickly washing and changing she stepped out of the bathroom and as there had been no noise coming from the room she'd been using which was Nick's, that Vivien was in, she went over to the couch and sank back into it with a tired sigh.

 _She was unsure of how much she'd had to drink but knew it had to be almost a bottle of Vodka. The people who she'd been with were people she knew from the estate though not exactly people she would have described as friends but they were people who she knew and though company wasn't something she was interested in she knew she wouldn't have gotten the bottle if it hadn't have been for someone else going to get it for her. The bottle was in her hand and was almost empty though it hadn't taken that much to get Carla drunk but she'd carried on drinking to try and and forget her thoughts that were buzzing around and sending her crazy, she was leant heavily against a wall and was beginning to sway gently despite trying to use it for balance as she found a hand around her arm which she pulled against though it was pointless as the other person was stronger than she was and especially as she'd been drinking. "G...get... Off of me..." she slurred, though as she turned to the person who had hold of her arm she swallowed hard. "Catherine..." She whispered, as she was pulled firmly from where she'd been standing and the wall she'd been using to balance which made her stumble and Catherine moved an arm to her waist as Carla leant against her and spoke again. "What... Why are... I thought..."_

 _"I think I know what you thought." She'd been on a break with Sharon and her husband and Frank had also gone along, something she hadn't liked, though had decided against saying anything about that with knowing that there wasn't anything she could put her finger on, but she knew there was something about him she didn't like and definitely didn't trust. She guessed Carla had thought with them being away they wouldn't have known anything about her drinking but they'd gotten back before they'd thought and before she'd thought also. Catherine hadn't liked the thought of Carla being on her own and especially on the estate Sharon stayed on but knew she couldn't say too much on the topic without causing an argument between them. She'd thought about saying she would have stayed with her but as she'd arranged it with her husband, she'd made sure a friend of her's had been around so that Carla wasn't completely left, though she'd been unsure of whether Sharon would have been interested regardless. She'd been about to speak and try and tell Carla why she was back, though she was unsure of whether she would get any sense through to her or from her but before she could get another word out a guy spoke and she felt the anger inside her bubble at the thought of Carla being around these people who were both drinking and on drugs._

 _"Carla, why you going for? I thought you were going to stay with me, I did get you that bottle." he called and the smugness of his tone made Catherine turn around and as she did he'd reached where they'd been standing. He was a scruffy lad that was older than Carla he had a can of strong cider in his hand which he was swigging from and she could tell he was on something else as well. As he reached out for Carla she moved her though kept her close so she wouldn't fall._

 _"Stay away from her." Catherine's tone was quiet but sharp and if she'd spoken to Carla like it she'd have known not to answer her back but of course this lad didn't and with his friends being not that far behind them where Carla had previously been standing he smirked and shrugged._

 _"This has nothing to do with you. She's with me."_

 _Catherine reached over and grabbed the lads crotch in a vice like grip and stepped closer to him and as he tried to struggle with her and get out of her grip, she spoke to him. "You better listen to me you little waster and you better listen very carefully, you better not so much as speak to her again, don't go near her and if she asks you for anything you better tell her you can't get it or these might find themselves being used as a decorative piece, do you get it?" she snapped as she twisted her hand._

 _"I get it, I get you, I won't go near her." Catherine gave the lad a hard shove before she let go of him and as he doubled over and held himself between the legs as she turned around and walked Carla back to where she stayed with Sharon and Frank and she hadn't thought she'd have spoken to her and if she had she'd thought it'd probably have been about the lad she'd left behind them but the words that came from her mouth completely floored Catherine and she was unsure of what to say to her and instead squeezed her to her. "Why couldn't I have been yours?"_

 _As they got back to Sharon's place, Catherine got Carla inside and closed the door, and after locking it she'd been about to speak to Carla but as she slumped against the wall and moved her hand to her mouth she wrapped her arm around her waist again and took the bottle of Vodka from her and took her into the bathroom before making her sit on the floor as she wretched over the bowl and as she did she couldn't control the tears that begun to fall though she was unsure of whether that was what she'd been drinking or from trying to hold them in. As she sat back she leant against Catherine with a heavy sigh as she kissed her cheek and stroked her locks gently and after doing so she spoke. "Let's try and get you a bit more comfortable hey?" she whispered and after helping Carla stand she took her into the main room and after getting her to the couch she turned to leave the room. She went into the kitchen and poured what was left of the Vodka into the sink and put the bottle outside before going into Carla's room and getting her something to change into._

 _Catherine walked back into the room where Carla was and moved so she was beside her to give her the change of clothes she'd gotten before she spoke. "You've got to get changed."_

 _"Can't I stay in these?" she whined._

 _"You won't be very comfortable in those darling, and they stink of drink, here..." she patted the clothes that were beside Carla and as she began to take off the sweater she'd been wearing, Catherine turned around to message her husband and let him know what was going on, she'd been supposed to have been going to the shop and going back to their place as she'd bumped into Carla. After sending the message Catherine turned around and frowned as she took a step closer to the girl she thought of as her own, and as Carla struggled to get the leggings on she'd taken for her to change into she was concerned at the bruise on her thigh. "What's that?"_

 _"A bruise."_

 _"I'm way too tired for your cheek, how did you get the bruise?"_

 _Carla was unsure of what she was supposed to say to Catherine, she wanted so desperately to tell her that Frank had raped her and that was where she'd gotten the bruises on her legs but as she pulled the leggings on she decided against mentioning it. "Fell over." she managed, and though Catherine was unsure of the comment she decided against asking her further and especially as she'd been drinking. She was unconvinced with Carla's reasoning but guessed it could have been from her falling over after what she'd been drinking._

 _They'd moved so that Carla was laid on the couch and Catherine was sitting on the floor beside it, running her fingertips gently over her back as she did. They were quiet, the room silent if it hadn't been for the quiet ticking of the clock. Catherine couldn't stop thinking about the comment Carla had made and as she lay quietly she hesitated a little before she spoke though her voice was a whisper as she did. "Carla... What did you mean before?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" her voice was also a whisper but was slurred from her having been drinking._

 _"What you told me before as we were walking back here about being mine."_

 _"Could I come and stay with you?"_

 _"Where has all of this come from?"_

 _"I hate it here."_

 _"why? What's going on?"_

 _Carla hesitated before she rolled over so she had her back to Catherine, who hesitated a little before she moved so she was perched on the edge of the couch. "Carla, you know you can tell me anything don't you?" She leaned over her a little and brushed her thumb over her cheek gently to wipe away a tear that had dripped over her skin before she spoke again. "Talk to me darling." she shifted the blanket that was over Carla a little and couldn't deny the uneasiness she felt at Carla being so upset and she wasn't sure it wasn't entirely to do with what she'd been drinking._

 _"I can't..."_

 _"This is me, and if I don't know what's going on I can't help can I?"_

 _"You can, let me come and stay with you."_

 _"Then talk to me."_

 _Carla bit the inside of her lip hard as she tried to herself to speak to Catherine and not for any old conversation but to talk to her about Frank and him abusing her. "I don't know where to start..."_

 _Before Catherine had answered her the door to the main room opened and Frank was stood by it which caused Carla's gut to twist and Catherine frowned. "Where've you been?"_

 _"Pub." He shrugged. "What are you here for?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious?" Her tone was laced with sarcasm as she spoke to him._

 _"Well you don't have to be, I'm here."_

 _"She's coming to stay with me." Catherine told him and moved from where she'd been to go and speak to her husband to get him to get both her and Carla with knowing there was no way Carla would walk there. After she'd left the room Carla shifted a little and tried her best to ignore Frank being there but him as much as being in the same room as her made her skin crawl and as he made his way over to her she pulled her knees to herself to try and make herself as small as physically possible as she backed away from him. "You're really starting to test me Carla and whatever point you think you're trying to make I'd stop if I was you. You're not going anywhere." He stood and went into the hallway where Catherine was. "She's staying here."_

 _Catherine frowned and Carla pretended to have been settled as Catherine stepped back into the room and she lingered a little before she left, though as she did and Frank went to the door Carla shifted from where she'd been and stumbled to go to the stairs and on getting into the room that was her own she closed the door and as footsteps came from the stairs she leant her body against the door to try and use her weight to keep it closed and him out but as he went to open it and it didn't move, he tried more forcefully before shoving the door hard which caused Carla to fall and as he stepped into the room he kicked the door closed behind him and grabbed her by the shirt she'd been wearing..._

 _As Frank stood and fixed his trousers he spoke to her as she pulled her knees to herself and flinched at the sound of his voice. "So much as think of opening your mouth again and I'm telling you Carla you'll regret it. I know Vivien's my baby."_

 _"What have you done with her?" She shouted at him and he_ _smirked..._

Carla threw herself into a sitting position as she was snapped from her slumber and after standing she dashed into the room where Vivien was and sat on the chair that rocked that was in the room and moved her hand which was shaking to her arm as she ran her fingertips over her skin gently which was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She tried to calm herself though she found it almost impossible. What was that? It was a flashback but the end of it wasn't, was it trying to tell her he'd come and find her and take her baby? She sobbed quietly and curled her legs into the chair as she reached over and took the small bear that Nick had gotten and held it to her as she rocked gently.

.

Nick sat back in the office chair and sighed at the piles of papers that were on his desk. He'd been to the Bistro which he hadn't had to do much to arrange for it to be managed with him not being there, though he didn't tell anyone why he might not be around as much and had rushed off to the factory. There were plenty of orders and Sally had been ecstatic to have been told she was to check orders and what the machinists were doing, much to the disappointment of the rest of the people who had to be around her but Nick knew he couldn't leave them to their own devices and as annoying as she could be she knew what she was doing. However, the girl who had been managing things in the office for him had left and though he knew Sally could deal with calls and arrange meetings he knew she couldn't sort out the papers as well. He pinched his nose gently as he sighed and as Sally opened the door to enter the office he shrugged on his blazer and began to put some of the papers together. "Oh, are you leaving?"

"You can sort out this place can't you Sal?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

He grabbed both some papers and some files before turning to leave and as he did he left behind a lot of groaning and muttering as Sally began to speak to the rest of the staff. He stepped out of the factory and began to make his way past the garage and along the Street he smiled as he found Michelle walking the opposite way to him and as she got closer he spoke. She was in a relationship with his friend Steve and though he didn't know her that well, he knew her enough to acknowledge and hold a conversation with her. "Hi Michelle, how're things."

She shrugged gently and smiled, "Oh you know, busy as usual. How are you?"

"Busy. I've left Sally in charge." he gestured to the factory as he spoke to her.

"Oh, so you're probably not their most popular person then?"

"I doubt it. Listen Michelle, I was going to ask you a favour..."

"Oh, what kind of favour?" she asked, intrigued as to what it was that Nick had thought to ask her about.

"Well I've got a friend that's come to stay with me and she's not from around here and she doesn't know anyone so I thought it might be nice if you could maybe go and say hi? She's a new mama and with you having been through it I thought you might get on with each other?"

"I've got to go to get some stuff for Steve but I'll try and visit her at some point."

"Thanks Michelle." He offered a smile before he continued along the Street and in the direction of his apartment.

.

Catherine was in the kitchen of the rather large place she shared with her husband and she'd opened a bottle of wine and was pouring a generous amount into a glass as her husband walked into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek though he knew she wasn't herself, she hadn't been since they'd known Carla had gone and hadn't a clue where she'd gone to. Albert was a big guy, he was very fit and though he was intimidating he was like a friendly giant as Carla had called him, and as he knew Catherine thought of Carla as her own although he hadn't told her but he thought a lot of her as well, though as she'd left he couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe he should have told her and maybe it would have got her to stay. "No prizes for guessing who you're thinking about?"

Catherine sighed and poured him a glass of wine which she passed him and after they'd both had a drink she answered him. "She's pregnant."

Albert almost spat out the wine he'd had in his mouth. "Carla?"

"Carla."

"Wh... What... How?"

Catherine raised her brow. "How? What would you like, a diagram?"

You know what I mean." He sighed and put his glass on the table that was in the kitchen before taking Catherine's and doing the same and after he had he moved to pull out a chair to sit on. He reached out for her hand to get her to sit on his lap and wrapped his arm around her as she leant against him.

"We can't leave her Albert, we have to find her. I know Sharon isn't interested, I wouldn't entertain her if it wasn't for that girl and she's gone. I told her she had to talk to her about being pregnant before she left, what if she left for that reason?"

"It won't be that."

"How do you know?" she snapped, irritated.

He hesitated, he didn't know the reason why Carla and left and though he doubted it was something to do with Catherine he knew it wasn't at that point he should have been arguing about what Carla might have left for with Catherine. "Who've you spoken to?"

"I've been and spoken to all her friends I know, and do you remember I told you about that little scroat I found her with drunk, he doesn't know anything and neither do his friends. I've asked anyone who I can think of, anyone who might have own her.

"Have you got a photo of her?"

"What for?"

"Well she won't have been walking anywhere if she's pregnant will she so I'm thinking maybe we should do the rounds of the taxi's and ask about after her. I have some friends that do them so if that's what she used we should know."

Without another word Catherine grabbed her bag and then Alberts hand as she left with him and they made their way around all of the taxi places they knew of.


End file.
